teacherwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vampire Rachel
Vampire Rachel is a main antagonist of the series as well as the strongest vampire in the history of the universe. She became Queen of Vampires after scaring everybody so much with the Eye of Rachel that no one dared to question her reign. Appearance Vampire Rachel is the scariest known vampire and the creator of the legendary Eye of Rachel. She has cheese as her hair and both eyes have the Eye activated, and zits cover her face. She usually carries a marker as a wand and wears a carpet as a cape. Background The Vampire Queen and the Jupiter King During Rachel's childhood, she had no vampire friends because they were all scared of her. After finding out about the human's Grilled Cheese Sandwiches, she wanted one but the sandwich was so frightened that it exploded in molten cheese, which quickly cooled off on her head and became the legendary Cheese Hair. As she grew up, her scariness increased and her eye transformed into the Eye of Rachel, destroying anything it stares at. After scaring the entire race of vampires, as well as Queen Jonker, her mother, she claimed the throne and became the Vampire Queen. No vampire started a rebellion due to their fear of the Eye, and she had them build a gigantic tower to surpass everything in the world. After the tower was built, she used it to create a gigantic cheese-painting of the Eye of Rachel, so that most of the world could see. This though, resulted in another world to see it, Jupiter, where the King of all the Planet thought of her as an equal, and teleported to the Vampire Empire on Earth. After realizing none could defeat the other, they decided they should work as a team in order to conquer the world, and Kevin Jupiter and Vampire Rachel became allies, and the aliens of Jupiter started to come down to earth. Role in the Teacher Wars To start their plan, Rachel and Kevin pretended they were teachers and paid John Nicholson some money to allow them to teach in the school without a degree. They both became English Teachers and adapted the hobby of writing names and making up infraction codes. They planned to start the empire from the ISC school, but there were 2 problems to take care of, Mahdi and Kilani. Mahdi and his wife Sara were secretly in the school without the students knowing, and they both hated Jupitarians and Vampires, and wanted to protect the world. After several teachers, including the allies, agreed with Mahdi on a field trip to Lebanon, Mahdi got a plane from the Ya3ni Air Force to get them to Lebanon. On the way, the pilot gets frightened by the Eye of Rachel and accidently flies into outer space, landing on Monkey Planet in another Solar System. Suleyman and Christine are on that planet, and they become interested in the teachers and promise John some money when they get to Earth. On the way back to earth, a quarrel starts between all the teachers and they all use their ultimate powers at once and the plane crashes, resulting in every teacher to start a war against one another. Rachel and Jupiter had started the quarrel in the plane, and without them, the world would've been in peace and there would be no Teacher War! Category:Teacher